User talk:Darklarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 01:23, April 27, 2012 Images Thank you for your work on our images. Don't worry about those failed attempts - you need admin rights to delete things so I will take care of that for you. In future if you have another problem image just edit it to add the delete tag (type ) and I will take care of it at a later date. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season, to add these just type Category: Image (Season 2)) Take a look at File:Battle of Oxcross.jpg for an example of what we need. When you are writing on a talk page please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). --Opark 77 18:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Darklarik alot of the images you are put up are really the same thing Roene 04:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Signatures When you are writing on a talk page please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).--Opark 77 17:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal watch Thanks for the message on my talk page. User:Gonzalo84 undid the offending edits and I have blocked the contributor in question.--Opark 77 17:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing images Thanks for uploading images from the new episode and good job on the description, source and licensing tags. There is just one more element we require to use the images. They each need a category. As I said above we use Category:Image (Season 2) for all screenshots of the second season and Category:Image (Character) where the shots show a character. I have nominated all four of your recent uploads for deletion because they do not meet our image criteria. All you need to do for us to keep them is add categories. If they are still uncategorized in one week I will delete them. For reference they are: #File:Wolves.jpg #File:Dead fat man.jpg #File:Pyatpreeassassins.jpg #File:Pyatpree being a BAUSS.jpg I recommend using a template each time you upload an image so you always hit all 4 requirements. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 21:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately you used the wrong licensing tag. is for images you have created that use no copyrighted material. When you take a screenshot of the show you need to use as in the above example. I have corrected this on all 4 of your recent uploads.--Opark 77 21:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting those images categorized so promptly. I have removed the deletion tags. Just a note about categories for images. We use separate categories for images and articles. All of our categories for images read Category:Image (subcategory) e.g. Category:Image (Creature) and Category:Image (Location). If the category doesn't start with the word image it is not meant for use on an image page. I have fixed the inappropriate categories on File:Wolves.jpg.--Opark 77 10:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Older images I'm just working back through our images and have noticed some earlier ones of yours that need some work to meet our image policy. They are: #File:Drogon eats.jpg #File:Drogon after lunch.jpg #File:Drogon travels.jpg #File:Drogon refuses meat.jpg #File:Drogon caged.jpg #File:Drogon.jpg #File:Drogon breathes fire.jpg #File:Ghost on a hill.jpg I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 16:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I should have said that as usual I have nominated them for deletion, will check back in a week and be happy to be able to keep them if you have added the required information. If not, I will have to delete them. Let me know if you need help bringing them up to standard.--Opark 77 13:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ive done what i could to the best of my knowledge, if you could help me with anything i may have missed of it you could tiddy it up to make it look preetier it would be soundly appreaciated. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 04:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing those up. There were a few formatting issues that I have corrected but you got all the information we needed on there.--Opark 77 13:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) E-mail Sorry to hear that your e-mail account was hacked. I believe you can change to a new address by going to where there is an e-mail tab. Let me know if that is no good.--Opark 77 13:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thankfully my account wasent isnt linked to my main email adress. so horay its k. Unused images You've uploaded a lot of images that aren't being used on articles. We have permission to use a reasonable number of screenshots to illustrate our articles. I am nominating any images not on an article for deletion.--Opark 77 06:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pitty you already deleted most of them, i was gonna upload them to the galleries and articles today.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 22:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, having looked a bit further they were far in excess of the reasonable number part of our permission from hbo. We should aim to have 1 key image from any given scene. 3 at most from a longer scene. We should not have multiple images of the same explosion, we should not have multiple images of the Hound fighting, we don't need to illustrate individual gory deaths etc.--Opark 77 06:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you like take a look at Blackwater recap and see which scenes still need an image there. Please could you name your images with the starring cast member in them first so that they automatically sort together in categories. Please sign your posts on talk pages.--Opark 77 06:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC)